The Cullen princes
by Kate Snape21
Summary: Edward and jasper are princes they go to university with there best friend Emmet when they get there they fall in love with three beautiful girls who have been through a lot together and are hopping there dreams come true when they do will someone be in the way of there love?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys i hope you like this story if you like you can look at my other stories as eel I'm not sire how this story is going to go but if you have ay ideas at all you can tell me and i will try to put as many ideas into as possible…

**Edward point of view**

**EDWARD** CARLISLE yelled

yes father EDWARD

are you packed yet remember you wanted to go to this university i was happy for you to sleep here and go to classes at one here but you and your brother and emmet wanted to go to that one so your going CARLISLE

yes dad I'm packed i don't know where my ticket is tho for the gate thingo at the front of the school EDWARD

Neil has your ticket hurry up you don't have all day here well you have all day on your plane CARLISLE

mum where are you EDWARD called out

I'm here son are you and jasper all ready to leave ESME

yeah I'm ready EDWARD

me to I'm taking a suitcase on the plane that i don't need it just has a change of clothes for me to get into so Edward is it fine if i leave it in the plane JASPER

yeah thats fine well we better be off now EDWARD

yes you guys should be off Neil is already there and he is pretending to be a care taker for it while mr clearwater is away CARLISLE

okay thank you dad JASPER

bye Edward ESME

but mum i will miss you EDWARD

i will mis you to ESME

bye jasper ESME

bye mum i will miss you to JASPER

i will miss both of you guys ESME

i will make sure they call you every night well lets say i will try to make them but yeah EMMET

okay thank you emmet are you ready to leave ESME

yeah I'm ready EMMET

okay bye boys have fun and Edward jasper don't get into trouble please and Edward make sure you don't follow the boys if they do something bad your the next in line to be crowned king ESME

i know mum i will try not to but no promises EDWARD

okay then bye ESME

as we go onto my plane we got our photos taken and we got our names yelled and then when we got onto the plane and they couldn't see us anymore they tried to get onto it with us but of corse our mum and dad got the attention off us so we could leave when we got on i got drinks out for everyone and i got two more drinks to give to the pilot and what ever the other one is called well there names are Timmy and Tommy

**jasper point of view **

i loved going on our planes no one else with us only me my brother and emmet our best friend

i hope we find some cute girls there EMMET

omg emmet is that all you think about why not think about getting work done and getting good grades EDWARD

its not all i think about and is school and grades all you think about EMMET

no EDWARD

**_15 hours later _**

it is a really long trip if that 15 hour plane ride wasn't long enough for you how about having to sit in a limo for 2 more hours than having to change from a limo to a everyday car so it doesn't look like Edward and jasper are anything special then drive for another hour so all up it took us about 18 hours to get here when we finally arrived we had people take our bags to our rooms because Edward had to have a room to him self because he is going to be crowned king soon but there is a door what goes into his room and he has to walk through our room to get in or out so really it is one room he also has to keep the door open and can shut it when he goes to sleep anyway Edward and i had to tell the head teacher of the school we are here because emmet already done that while we had to talk to our body guards

when we got to the head teachers office we heard him say to our body guard who is taking on the job for 1 year while he is at another school that his nieces have to start cleaning the school at 5 in the morning then should be done by 8:30 in the morning they then have until 10:00 to get to class then they have to start cleaning at 5:00 pm and finish at 8:30 they also have one hundred dollars to spend on clothes toilet paper things to eat and drink in the room that was to share between them the head teachers name is mr Smith and our body guards name is deondre we call him dre for short so mr Smith was leaving for a year and we had al our body guards under cover dre then followed Mr Smith out if the office we got told to wait in the office so we walked in and sat on the chair

**Deondre point of view **

i followed mr Smith to find his nieces when we found them mr Smith called them one by one started with Rosalie then Bella then alice they stop cleaning and stood in front of us

okay girls mr deondre Steven already knows what i expect from you three girls if i hear any bad feed back you will be punished got that MR SMITH'

yes uncle harry GIRLS

thats good now get back to work MR SMITH

I'm sure they will be great mr smith DRE

i hope so MR SMITH

we then walked away from the girls we walked back into the office and seen that Edward and Jasper were waiting they said who they were then mr Smith showed them to there room it looked pretty nice inside

**Bella point of view**

we were done in time to get changed and go to the welcome party when we got there we seen three most amazing boys one had short dark drown hair who was muscular and tall the other one was a little shorter than the first he had honey blonde hair bright ocean blue eyes he looked muscular but not like the first one then stood the most breathe taking person i had seen in my life he has bronze hair the messy look to go with it beautiful green eyes he was kinda the same built as the second one but he looked a little more muscular than him

omg we have to meet them can we please meet them look how cute the one in the middle is ALICE\yeah can we please Bella look at the one was dark down hair ROSE

okay what ever but the bronze haired angle is mine all mine BELLA

oh wow bells never seen you like that before but i like it ROSE AND ALICE

haha okay lets go BELLA

we walked over to them as we walked over there months kind of dropped open i blushed alice jumped up and down and rose just looked just like rose playing it cool we all went over to the once we thought were cute at the end of the night we all had dates for tomorrow night after the dance we had to say bye to our uncle we couldn't wait for him to leave after we said bye to him we went up to our room got changed and got into bed

the next morning i got up at 5:30 when i looked at the time i who up out of bed and ran to wake the others up we then quickly got dressed and ran to the storage room the door was locked so we walked to the office said sorry for not starting at 5 thats when he laughed

girls do you think i would make you clean this school i hired people to clean it for you guys DRE

oh thank you sir we much appreciate it BELLA

yeah thank you sir ALICE

yes thank you sir you are a life saver ROSE

its okay girls you can do what ever act like a normal school person DRE

with that we ran off i didn't even look where i was going so i ran into Edward Cullen great thought but before i hut the ground he saved me it was amazing

thank you Edward BELLA

its okay anytime EDWARD

i think bella found her match she can trip and he can catch haha ROSE

yeah i think so to THE REST OF THEM

haha very funny rose BELLA

we walked to class we found out that i was in almost every class with Edward and the ones I'm not with him I'm with jasper or emmet or both so i thought it was fine i had a awesome day hanging out with Edward and everything the end of the day came rose and alice dragged me back to our rooms to get ready for the dates we are going on

**sorry it is so short but i want the next chapter to be about their dates and how they go and everything i thought i better tell you know but later on in the story there is going to be sex scenes and i might make the girls fall pregnant and they will find out the boys are princes and emmet becomes apart of the family because his parents die in a car accident and they get married fall pregnant and Bella becomes a queen and Edward becomes a king maybe i might just leave the as princes please tell me what you guys want and if you guys have any ideas for me they are more than welcomed **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella point of view**

i just sat down in the bathroom while rose and Alice done my hair and make up i had no idea but rose and alice went shopping for dresses for tonight so i got told to go out and get my dress on while the girls do there makeup i did what i was told to do when i got my dress on i thought it was really pretty it was tight around my boobs but didn't show anything then it flowed out into layers i thought the colour was really pretty as well it is a dark blue i wore a cardigan over the top and put on small black heals so i wouldn't trip over and hurt my self they even have a hand bag ready for me i looked to see what was inside they put a pair of flats incase my feet get sore touch up makeup money really everything i need even a first aid kit i walked back in and showed the girls they loved what i was wearing finally the girls got there dress on it wasn't long until we heard a knock on the door rose ran to the door and opened it

hey guys come in ROSE

thank you rose EMMET

its okay ROSE

hey Bella and alice JASPER

hey jasper BELLA

hey jazz you ready to go ALICE

yeah I'm ready what about you JASPER

yep okay then lets go bye guys ALICE

okay see ya later guys have fun JASPER

okay rose you ready? EMMET

yep be guys have fun ROSE

yeah bye guys EMMET

so Bella what movie did you want to watch EDWARD

ummm maybe water for elephants or remember me or twilight or i don't know BELLA

okay well how about we go get some food and drinks and pick up some movies from the video shop EDWARD

sounds good BELLA

as we walked out of my dorm room i took Edwards hand in mine i have wanted to do that ever since i meet him i was glad he didn't pull away or look uncomfortable by my actions so i kept it there we got a few stares and people talking about us but i really don't care as long i have Edward nothing else matters we got the movies first we got all the movies i suggested before we did have enough time to watch them all so why not and then we got popcorn lollies chocolate and soft drinks Edward said we have to get cold water incase someone feels sick so we did i just think he doesn't want to feel fat when we get to the resister but anyway when we got back i went to my bed took my heels off while Edward put the movie on for us i sat down on the couch next to Edward he put his arm around me and i loved being in his arms we had watched two movies when a very angry Alice walked in and a very scared jasper

omg jasper what did you do to make alice this angry BELLA

OMG Bella he did nothing it was that stupid person at the restaurant he thought it would be funny to spill hot food over me i felt like ripping his head off and shoving it up his ass ALICE

okay calm down alice go have a shower get into something comfortable and watch a movies with us BELLA

okay fine ALICE

thank you Bella do you know how scary she can get when she is angry JASPER

yeah i know she gets angry with me when i don't let her and rose play barbie Bella so don't worry she will calm down soon BELLA

okay JASPER

alice came back down and sat on the floor with jasper she curled up beside him and soon feel asleep Jasper was soon asleep as well after the fourth movie i heard a faint snore coming from beside me i looked over to find Edward asleep rose and emmet come in really loud i told them to be Quiet they looked at the three of them sleeping and nodded we watched another movie together i had no idea that Emmet had fallen asleep

hey bells i think its time we get into bed everyone is asleep and I'm tied what about you ROSE

yeah I'm tied goodnight BELLA

goodnight should we wake them up or leave them ROSE

just leave them BELLA

okay alice will be surprised in the morning ROSE

haha she will be waking up next to jasper BELLA

okay goodnight

with that we both went to bed i kissed Edward before i went to bed and rose done the same to emmet when my head hit the pillow i was out i dreamed of Edward that night and then it turned into a night mare it had another girl coming into the school running into Edwards arms with a shocked look on his face she then kissed him said i love you then showed him the ring and said she still has it she had long blonde hair what went down to her butt pretty green and blue eyes a nice model body and any guy would fall for her Edward then came up to me and said he hated me and just used me i woke up crying i heard Edward walk in to make sure i was okay

get out if your just using me then leave if you are getting married to someone please leave don't put me through this and leave now BELLA

wait what do you men Bella I'm not getting married to anyone i was but that is only because i had to and now i have probably made you really angry EDWARD

wait why did you have to get married to someone BELLA

long story Bella you will find out one day and there is a reason why I'm not telling you this yet EDWARD

umm okay BELLA

now whats wrong EDWARD

i just had a dream/nightmare that you were getting married to someone with long blond hair with green and blue eyes and a models body BELLA

oh Bella i would never hurt you or if i do i won't mean to your my world now EDWARD

thanks you can sleep in here if you want BELLA

you sure EDWARD

yeah I'm sure thats if you want like you can sleep in the lounge BELLA

no thanks i put alice in her bed she looked uncomfortable on the ground with jasper because she was on top of him and he looked like he needed air EDWARD

oh haha okay thank you for that BELLA

with that Edward got in beside me and cuddled me i feel asleep happily beside him

The next day i woke up to hearing snoring beside me at first i panicked because i didn't know who it was until i looked over and seen a sleeping angel there i was watching him then i heard someone in the kitchen so i got up and walked out to find jasper there trying to him something

hey jasper what are you looking for? BELLA

oh hey Bella did i wake you i hope i didn't JASPER

oh no you didn't wake me I'm guessing you are trying to find cups BELLA

um oh yeah i am JASPER

they are here sorry we should have told you where they were last night or sometimes BELLA

its okay i know now so its fine and thank you JASPER

its fine I'm going to have a shower now so you can make something to eat or watch TV i don't really care BELLA

okay thanks JASPER

smiles and walks away BELLA

i got into the shower i love letting the steam take away all of my bad over working thoughts and leaving the good ones like last night that was a fun night when i got out of the shower i got dressed in clothes what alice must have put there so she must be up heard me in the shower and helped me well thank you alice and walked out i saw alice emmet jasper and rose up Edward must still be asleep

good morning guys BELLA

hey good morning oh yay you found the clothes i put there ALICE

yes alice i did find the clothes you put there thank you BELLA

its okay ALICE

good morning Bella THE REST OF THEM

what time do you guys have classes BELLA

I'm with you first EMMET

same here JASPER

I'm the same time as you guys and i think we are doing something with your class Bella ROSE

oh cool BELLA

one starts in an hour ALICE

okay what about Edward BELLA

don't worry Bella he is with me and i will make sure he gets up and ready ALICE

okay BELLA

have fun trying to get him up and ready EMMET

oh he will get up with me around ALICE

haha okay can you tape it for us please i want to show his mum and dad when we go back home EMMET

really emmet do you really think they would want to know how alice got him up in the morning JASPER

umm maybe not but do it anyway for me please EMMET

okay ALICE

yay thank you EMMET

**Edward point of view **

i was partly awake when i heard the door open and alice yelled EDWARD ITS TIME TO GET UP i groaned and rolled over

don't make me do it Edward just open your eyes and i won't do it and do you really want to make bells bed wet ALICE

what ever EDWARD

come on Edward just get up ALICE

noooooo never this is my kingdom EDWARD

omg ALICE

she then tipped the water over me then dragged the covers off me i still didn't move or wake up so she pulled me out of bed

okay fine I'm up see I'm up EDWARD

thank you now why couldn't you just do that in the first place instead of not getting up you have to remake Bella's bed oh and when you go to your room there is your clothes you must put on for today ALICE

how did you get into my dorm room EDWARD

your brothers of corse i picked out an outfit for them all and even Bella so hurry up and get ready we only have an hour to get ready and get to class ALICE

okay I'm going EDWARD

I went to my room had a shower and got dressed i had my second class with Bella so i can see what she is wearing i hate this day because she is at her first class when I'm doing nothing then I'm at my first class when she is doing nothing and its like that the whole day its the only day like this thank god apart from my second class when they can come in and see what we are doing well the only reason for that is because it is wood work so we make things with wood so people can come and look and she always comes and helps me with the small things she can do

she brings alice with her since jasper is in this class as well

finally it was my first class in ran into Bella on the way out and asked her if she is coming to see what i have done and she said of corse i am i wouldn't miss it for the world i was then off to class i found jasper while i was walking there and walked with him nearly every girl we walked past looked at us and tried to look cute some even flirted with us so we ended up being late again but the teacher didn't care because she knew why we are late like every day it seemed like this class went on forever and to make it even longer since most of us didn't have another class after this one we had to stay behind longer there was half an hour left of the class so i texted Bella asking where she was i got a reply and she said don't text me I'm in a test but what is the answer to this? xxxx

i sent back the answer and said thanks when you get out i will be waiting for you xxx

with that i was off to Bella classroom she got out 5 minutes late but i didn't care then we were off to my next class the teacher asked me why i was late i said that i was waiting for Bella she got out late then i had girls all over me my teacher didn't care since i told him the truth and since nearly all the teachers are our body guards from the palace he knew i wouldn't miss a class other wise they have to let my mother and father know i will be sent back home and do what they want me to do and i wasn't going to let that happen

in class Bella helped me and jasper along with alice we had to make three double beds and three single beds Jasper and i had done one single bed together then we were both going to do the other one together but the girls said they want to make it but we had to do the hard parts of it so we did then we all make the three double beds together we were the first ones done and we had done the best job the teacher told us that we can have the double beds and can sell the single ones or keep the singles and sell the double but we did neither the girls needed a bigger bed but what wasn't to big and that was our beds so we sold there beds and gave them ours we also sold the beds we were using and put the beds we made in to our rooms the next thing we were going to make is a dinning table it didn't take Jasper and i long to do it only about 5 lessons it took everyone so long to do it we had to start our next thing what was the chairs to go with it our table sat 4 so e both done two chairs each we then asked if we could make another table and chairs and the teacher let us while the others were finishing there tables and starting to move onto the chairs so we had made two tables and chairs one was for us and the other for the girls we then had to skip that class for a while as long as we went in to get our names marked off then we could do what ever

**_pl_****ease review for another chapter i want to hear what people think about my story even if you are not a member or haven't signed up you can still review :) sorry that the chapter is short **


	3. Chapter 3

I would love to say thank you to Jeangary28 to be the first person to review on this story

**alice point of view**

i walked into my second class what i had with Jasper he always looks like he comes from a royal or famous family i don't know why but anyway I'm sure its just him but i love it and i wouldn't change that for the world because you are meant to love your partner for the way they are and not want to change them i think Bella would love to change how hyper i am but anyway she is my twin sister and i would love to change that she hates shopping but i can't and she can't change me so yeah anyway

when i walked in heaps of people told me how beautiful i am and that i shouldn't be with someone like jasper i didn't look or talk or even listen to anyone i just sat down waiting for jasper to get to class soon after i got to class the teacher walked in he told the class who isn't here he said jasper name and i must have had a sad look on my face because the teacher came over to me and said he will mark my name off and i can leave and see jasper because he is sick and won't be attending classes all week so i got up and went to his room when i walked in all i could smell was puke i nearly threw up when i walked in Edward was by his side but moved when he seen me

how long he has been like this ALICE

i got back from class with bella and found him lying in his puke so i made him have a shower changed his bed and got him a change of clothes then put him back into bed thats what i have seen mum and dad do so thats what i did maybe you know something that will make him better EDWARD

no not really just wondering when you seen Bella last did she eat or look pail to you ALICE

no she didn't eat and she looked sick i took her back to her room and told her to lay down maybe you should see if she is okay i can look after Jasper for you EDWARD

okay i won't be long and if Bella is sick i think it would be best if you were there with her and i will stay with Jasper ALICE

sounds good EDWARD

when i got out of the room i smelt fresh air and i loved it i started walking to Bella when my teacher said he was only letting me out to see Jasper no for me to wonder around

sorry sir but Edward said that Bella looked a little sick when he saw her last and since i am her twin sister along with rose i want to make sure she is okay then i will be going back to Jasper ALICE

oh sorry Alice i thought you were just walking around and skipping class TEACHER

no sir i wouldn't do that in high school my best friend was like the bad boy of the school he tried to get me to skip like 5 minutes of class and i wouldn't he skipped two periods and got into trouble for it ALICE

okay thank you if Jasper or Bella needs anything just tell me and i will get it for you TEACHER

thank you sir i best be on my way to Bella i really hope she isn't sick because if one of us gets sicks all three get sick since we are triplets ALICE

oh well lets hope not i know your sister rose she doesn't look anything like you and Bella TEACHER

thats because mum was pregnant to me or Bella and then our egg split and my mum was already pregnant with twins and they watched as the egg split on the screen so thats why Bella and i look more alike than Rose Bella and i ALICE

oh okay well i better get going bye alice TEACHER

bye sir have a nice day ALICE

i keep on my journey when i started to feel sick so i guess Bella is sick when i turned up to our room i walked in to find Bella and Rose sick in bed i felt to sick to walk back to Edward so i called him saying us three are all sick and i won't be going back any time soon

its okay alice i m starting to feel sick as well i guess it is a triplet and twin thing EDWARD

yeah i guess so well I'm going to rest up so bye for now ALICE

okay bye EDWARD

**Edward point of view**

i called the head office to say i won't be attending classes for the next week they said its okay and i guess Alice called up as well saying the three won't be going to classes for the week as well because i got asked if we were doing something and faking that we are sick i said no

can we send a doctor down to make sure you and jasper are sick then we will send a nurse to the girls room to make sure they are sick as well then i will believe you HEAD OFFICE

okay EDWARD'

they will be down in about 10 minutes HEAD OFFICE

okay bye EDWARD

i quickly called alice to tell her

hello Edward what do you want ALICE

to tell you that head office does not believe we are sick and is sending a nurse to your room to make sure you guys are sick EDWARD

omg what ever i am sitting on the bathroom floor throwing my guts up anyway so if that is not enough evidence then i don't know what is ALICE

haha jasper is doing the same wait hang on a second EDWARD

while i was talking to alice on the phone i had to throw up so i quickly told her to hold on i threw up in a bucket and kept talking to alice

hey sorry i had to empty my empty tummy EDWARD

its fine i need to do the same so bye i am going to go and i think the nurse is here ALICE

yeah the doctor is here for us now bye have fun EDWARD

haha Edward i hope you have fun as well throwing your guts up ALICE

i hung the phone up and laid on the bed i heard a knock on the door and then the door opened and the doctor came in he smelt straight away that we were both sick and throwing up

hi you must be Edward I'm Dr Charles i just need to make sure you are both sick and then we can find out what your sick with DR CHARLES

okay by the way when one of us gets sick the other does as well it is like a twin thing we both come from the one egg even tho we don't look the same but you couldn't tell us apart when we were babies i just kept growing up looking like my mother and jasper grew up looking more like our father everyday EDWARD

okay I'm guessing it is the same for Bella Alice and Rose since they are triplets DR CHARLES

yeah it is EDWARD

okay DR CHARLES

well is Jasper okay DR CHARLES

no he has his head in the toilet bowl EDWARD

umm okay DR CHARLES

**carlisle point of view**

i have missed my boys from what there guards/teachers are saying that they are doing very well they haven't missed a single lesson so I'm proud of them i knew Edward wouldn't let me down since he will be crowned king soon

bring bring bring bring bring bring

hello

pause

may i ask who is speaking

pause

oh okay i will get him right away

pause

excuse me king Carlisle but deondre is on the phone about Edward and Jasper WORKER

okay thank you CARLISLE

hello deondre what have the boys done CARLISLE

hello king carlisle well today and yesterday the boys haven't called up sick and haven't been to class same and there girls they have been hanging round to be honest i think the girls have made them skip class DEONDRE

THEY HAVE WHAT go check on them make sure they are in there rooms with no one else there like those girls if they are send them back to there rooms i will be leaving here right away even if they are sick they will need Esme if they are other wise they will wish they never followed those girls CARLISLE

okay sir i will send someone right away DEONDRE

thank you i will see you soon CARLISLE

Esme honey did you want to go see your sons CARLISLE

i would love to see our beautiful sons whats with the sour face ESME

it seems that they have been hanging around with three girls and it seems that the girls have them twisted around their little finger and has been making them skip class or they are sick CARLISLE

well if they have been skipping class for those girls i will be sending them home and they can do school here ESME

okay we will leave in two days that will give us time to pack and get some sleep CARLISLE

king carlisle i could get someone to pack your bags tonight so you can sleep and leave tomorrow in case your boys are sick WORKER

okay sure but don't be to loud please CARLISLE

okay sir WORKER

with that we went to bed our wonderful staff had already packed our bags and made sure the pilots are ready for today they had everything sorted and since this it is not a planned visit hopefully we don't have to run past people yelling questions and taking photos of us

we got into the car what took us to the air port then we got onto the plane a long time later we got into another car a everyday car with dark tinted windows it wasn't long after that we got to the university our driver opened the car door i got out then i helped Esme out then he took the car to park it then we walked inside body guards at our sides and two behind us everyone was still asleep when we got here so hardly anyone is awake we found one of the guards and asked him to take us to Edward and Jasper

we got inside all we could smell was puke Esme was close behind me she looked in the bathroom to find jasper asleep with his head in the toilet bowl then i walked into Edwards room to find him with his head in the bucket full of puke they both looked horrible the room was messy they were messy and looked really sick Esme woke japer up told him to get into the shower wash his hair change his clothes then come back out she then moved onto Edward he looked the worse out of them two the one who catches it first is always the better one out of them both so I'm guessing Edward got sick from Jasper he looked weak sounded weak and could hardly move but when he did he groaned and threw up even more it looked like he threw up acid from his body Esme gave him food what would make him feel better and at least he would be throwing up food instead of acid once he ate about 4 he threw it all back up jasper came out of the shower Esme helped Edward into the shower then told me to help him so i did while Esme made jasper eat something while i was helping Edward in the shower he asked me if i knew how Bella Alice and Rose are

Edward i have no idea who they are CARLISLE

the girls that the school thought we were wagging with and made you and mum come here EDWARD

oh I'm not sure CARLISLE

can you find out for me please they are sick as well EDWARD

okay i will find out for you CARLISLE

i got him out of the shower into clean clothes Esme had striped both beds and put clean sheets on gave them both a spew bucket each then told them to lay down and take this pill it will make you feel better they did what they were asked todo and feel asleep while they were asleep i asked someone how the three girls are and they are fine they are going to classes today for the first time in a week since they have been sick and are worried about the boys

where is emmet i haven't seen him since i got here CARLISLE

oh he has gone on a holiday to see his family we made him since the boys are sick and we didn't want him sick as well he will be back in another week TEACHER/GUARD

okay thank you can you tell the girls they are welcome to see the boys anytime they like CARLISLE

sure sir TEACHER/GUARD

thank you CARLISLE

a few hours had past and finally i heard a knock on the door i got up and opened it to see three beautiful young girls

hi my name is Bella Swan this is Alice and this is Rose swan we are all sisters I'm guessing you are the boys father BELLA

yeah i am it is pleasure to meet you all I'm carlisle and this is my wife Esme CARLISLE

nice to meet you both ROSE ALICE AND BELLA

please come in and see the boys they would love to see you ESME

thank you BELLA

as they walked in Edwards face lit up same with jaspers Alice walked over to Jasper and sat down next to him while Bella went over to Edward and jasper pulled Alice down and cuddled them

hey Bella how have you been you look so much better EDWARD

yeah i feel a lot better but i don't think alice is very happy with me since i got her sick this time not the other way around BELLA

haha i know what it feels like alice trust me i feel like crap and its all jaspers fault EDWARD

hey no its not blame alice she wanted me to eat hmmmm a apple so yeah blame her JASPER JOKED AROUND

haha very funny trying to blame me for it ALICE

okay anyway how do you feel BELLA

I'm alright now you are here and mum helped me and yeah EDWARD

same here JASPER

yay at least your feeling a little better you still don't look good but you look better ALICE

well rose i think we better be off to our next class it starts in five minutes BELLA

okay ROSE

bye guys and nice meeting you Carlisle and Esme ROSE

you to rose ESME

bye guys i hope you feel better soon and nice meeting you BELLA

you to Bella CARLISLE

**_hey guys i don't really like this chapter i don't really know what to write please review i will put a few idea into my story from peoples reviews so please please please review _**

**_i also promise that Edward and Jasper are going to get better in the next chapter or even the one _**

**_this trip the girls don't find out the boys are princes but with one of the trips the king and queen make they will xxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**jasper point of view **

mum and dad rested us back to health to soon we were better and they both had to leave to go back home

i know dad had a serious talk with Edward about Bella he can only have her as a friend not anything more since he is still with tanya but Edward said that he broke up with her so he can have Bella but of corse my dad didn't listen so he thinks they are still together

i get to keep Alice with me since I'm not about to be crowned king i don't really think Edward wants to be king yet and still wants dad to be king so he can kind of live life with his brothers not ruling everyone but he can't change that if he tried at least dad let him go through collage with emmet and i

emmet and i walked into the food court of the university i walked over to where Edward was sitting

hey hey where are the girls? EMMET

don't know where have you two been? EDWARD

we just got out of class then went back to our room realised you weren't there so we came here JASPER

oh okay what do you guys want to eat? EDWARD

hand burger i have been dying for one since dinner last night EMMET

emmet why didn't you just ask to go get a hand burger last night JASPER

well the girls wanted sausages and mash so i didn't bother asking EMMET

oh okay well at lunch or dinner we will go get hand burgers EDWARD

yes your mum and dad won't like it if they found out the future king and prince is eating hand burgers tho i remember asking once and i nearly got my head cut off by your mum that was scary EMMET

oh well she will live EDWARD AND JASPER

haha okay guy are you sure EMMET

yeah more than sure JASPER

okay then see you at lunch i have science now with Bella hopefully she is there EDWARD

I'm sure she will be oh and don't forget alice is with you JASPER

oh yeah forgot about her EDWARD

very funny Edward now go other wise your going to be late JASPER

okay um going EDWARD

hey Eddie don't let the girls know your going to science EMMET YELLED OUT AS A JOKE

well emma i think you just let every one know EDWARD YELLED

whoops sorry EMMET

don't call me Eddie emmet okay other wise i will be the one cutting your head off not my mother EDWARD

sorry EMMET

i watched as Edward ran to his next class so he wouldn't have all the girls over him but it didn't work he ended up being late with lip marks all over his face and a very unhappy Edward when i walked past i heard his teacher tell him to walk with me back to our room for him to get changed and cleaned up

wait what do you mean with jasper he isn't in this class EDWARD

oh he is walking past so yeah do you mind jasper TEACHER

not at all sir JASPER

come on jasper EDWARD

as we walked out of the room we heard the girls talking about how much manners we have and how nice we are to each other it didn't take us long to get back to our room when we got there we found emmet and rose laughing at a movie

oh wow Edward what happened to you did Bella do that? ROSE

haha rose no stupid girls did it on my way to class because of one fucking idiot named Emmet EDWARD

oh okay sorry ROSE

hey man calm down it was only as a joke did the teacher send you back here or something EMMET

yeah he did since i have lipstick all over me EDWARD

Edward walked off emmet looked sad that he made Edward really mad

hey i haven't seen edward this mad before ROSE

yeah he gets worse and when he is really mad he swears so that when we know we have crossed the line with him EMMET

yep he got really mad at emmet and i once and emmet and i both got new cars for our birthdays he went and crashed Emmets he didn't get hurt or anything he done it some how then with mine he burnt it of corse mum and dad got really angry at him and he couldn't come out of his room for one month only for breakfast lunch and dinner and the toilet **( since they are royals they have there own bathroom in the room like in another room of corse but they don't have to leave their room to go to the bathroom and everyone has there own but rose can't know that so jasper had to say that ) **but Edward didn't like that so he jumped out the window he thought no one was watching but mum and dad were watching his every move ** ( it was actually the guards what court him then told the king and queen so they got to the front gate before him so he couldn't run anywhere) **when they watched him run dad ran after him and tackled him to the ground Edward tried fighting against him but couldn't he then had to sit in the living room with mum until dad finished locking the window so he couldn't go anywhere JASPER

oh wow i don't want to get on his bad side then ROSE

how about you guys stop talking about me and jasper the teacher asked you to take me back remember EDWARD

yeah i know come on lets go JASPER

sorry about before Edward i only meant for it to be a joke EMMET

its fine EDWARD

i walked with Edward back to his class they were only 15 mins into the lesson he walked in the teacher gave him a warm smile trying to clam him down since the teacher is our guard he knows what Edward has done when he is angry

i walked around the school looking for alice but i remembered she is in Edwards class so i gave up went back to our room where i found Emmet and rose planning something

hey guys what are you doing? JASPER

planning something what would make Edward forgive me EMMET

oh okay need some help? JASPER

ummm no i think we have it under control EMMET

okay if you do you know where i am JASPER

yep i do EMMET

okay well I'm going to watch a movie in Edwards room so i don't annoy you and you don't annoy me JASPER

okay EMMET

have fun ROSE

thanks JASPER

**Bella point of view**

today in class Edward looked really angry and for some reason our teacher just let him leave to get changed and cleaned up and didn't yell at Jasper for being in the school area of the university he just said to jasper to walk back with Edward and when any of the boys are late the teachers don't ask for a answer where they were i find it weird but maybe they know the teachers or something but they don't act like they do anyway i was walking out of class with Edward when i heard

PRINCE EDWARD PRINCE EDWARD IS THAT YOU OMG IT IS PRINCE EDWARD yelled a girl who was starting to run up the hall to us when Edward just kept walking away holding my hand tightly i might add and walking really fast thats when jasper came down the hall since he heard the girl calling for Edward still he came to my side and we all walked off together

PRINCE EDWARD OH PRINCE JASPER PRINCE JASPER she was still calling Edward prince Edward i don't know why

hey Edward why is she calling you prince Edward BELLA

i don't know Bella maybe she has me and some royal mixed up EDWARD

but she started calling jasper Prince Jasper i don't think she could get mixed up on two people being princes BELLA

i don't know bells i really don't okay EDWARD

okay BELLA

jasper and i have to go somewhere tonight with emmet and he won't tell us where so will you be fine here until alice and rose get back? EDWARD

yeah i will be fine don't worry about me BELLA

okay are you sure EDWARD

yeah I'm sure they will be back in an hour or so anyway BELLA

okay well bye EDWARD

bye i love you BELLA

i love you to more than the world EDWARD

when Edward and Jasper left i got out my laptop and searched Prince Edward and Prince Jasper it came up with the date they were born and how old they are i couldn't believe it so i clicked on images it came up with photos of Edward holding a blonde haired girls hand another photo was of Jasper Edward and Emmet at the beach with body guards and some look like the teachers from school

hey Bella what you doing? ALICE

hey alice is rose with you? BELLA

yeah why ALICE

both of you came here I'm not sure if this is them but who do you think they look like BELLA

hmm it looks like Edward Jasper and Emmet with some teachers from school guarding them ROSE

exactly today when Edward and i got out of class i heard a girl calling Prince Edward Prince Edward is that you then Jasper came running around the corner running to me and Edward then walked back to our room but then the girl started calling Prince Jasper Prince Jasper is that you so i wanted to cheek it out BELLA

oh wow maybe it is just someone confused with them like it does look like them but maybe it isn't them ALICE

yeah maybe BELLA

how about we go to the office get afternoon passes then go shopping to get our minds off this ALICE

sounds good to me what about you Bella ROSE

yeah sounds good BELLA

okay lets go to the office ALICE

when we got to the office we heard yelling well this is what we heard

EDWARD WHAT IS THIS I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT SHE CAN ONLY BE A FRIEND NOTHING MORE YOUR GETTING MARRIED TO TANYA NO MATTER WHAT carlisle

NO IM NOT I CALLED IT OFF WITH HER I LOVE BELLA AND THATS THAT edward

EDWARD HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THIS YOUR GOING TO BE CROWNED KING SOON YOU CANT ACT LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER carlisle

AND WHY NOT WHY CANT I ACT LIKE A NORMAL TEENAGER FOR ONCE THIS IS WHY IM HERE SO I CANT ACT LIKE IT OTHER WISE I WOULDNT BE HERE I WOULD BE IN ENGLAND LIVING AT HOME AND GOING TO SCHOOL WITH TANYA Edward

AND THATS WHAT YOU WILL BE DOING IF YOU DONT TELL HER YOU DONT LOVE HER YOU USED HER AND YOUR IN LOVE WITH TANYA BECAUSE SHE IS ON HER WAY HERE NOW carlisle

YOU WHAT WHY I TOLD YOU I DONT LOVE HER YOU WONT FORCE ME TO LOVE HER EITHER I WILL LET JASPER TAKE THE THROWN AND NOT ME I DONT WANT TO BE A STUPID RULING KING edward

SORRY EDWARD BUT YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO BE ITS TO LATE YOU CANT LET YOUR COUNTY DOWN CAN YOU carlisle

I WILL DO WHAT EVER IT TAKES FOR ME TO BE WITH BELLA IF JASPER GETS TO HAVE ALICE AND EMMET GETS TO HAVE ROSE WHY I CANT I BE HAPPY AND HAVE BELLA YOUR HAPPY WITH MUM ARENT YOU edward

YEAH I AM AND YOU WILL BE HAPPY WITH TANYA SHE ALSO WANTS TO HAVE KIDS SOON AFTER YOU ARE MARRIED TO HER carlisle

WHAT NO IM NOT NO WAY AM I GOING TO HAVE KIDS WITH HER I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO MARRY HER edward

with that alice rose and i walked to the door a guard stopped us

who are you looking for TOM

the principle ROSE

okay one second TOM

hello rose Bella and alice what can i do for you girls DEONDRE

we would like to have afternoon passes for today please ALICE

okay would you three like to come into my office so i can write them for you DEODRE

sure sir and thank you ALICE

its okay any time DEONDRE

as we walked in we found Carlisle and Esme looking angry on one side of the room on the other side there was Emmet Jasper and Edward and Edward looked really angry he looked kinda scary he didn't once look up at us but Emmet and Jasper got up and gave Rose and Alice a hug i looked at them both looking for an answer but they just shook their heads next minute Edward got up and stormed out of the room slamming the door shut

EDWARD PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO US esme

you better go after him who knows what he will do CARLISLE

WELL IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU THAN HE WOULDN'T HAVE STORMED OFF ON US LIKE HE DID YOU KNOW WHAT HE IS LIKE WHEN HE GETS ANGRY NO ONE CAN STOP HIM WE DONT HAVE JAMES AND TYLAR HERE TO HOLD HIM DOWN esme

no we don't but he has to learn he can't act like a normal teenager CARLISLE

yes he can i do get the part where he has to marry tanya but maybe he has found the one ESME

yeah maybe but we can't take any chances CARLISLE

with that Esme ran out of the room calling for Edward i stood there looking at everyone worried thats when i felt alice tug at my arm we left to go shopping

after a couple of hours shopping i forgot all about it and it never came back to me rose and alice never brought it up again Edward was back to normal and there is couple of days until the university festival what they have every year they were getting excited for it until Lauren thought she would have a little fun so Bella Rose and Alice could not go to the festival

**please review tell me if you think its good or bad or what you think would be funny to put in the story :) please even if you don't have a account you can still review please**

**sorry if there is any mistakes in the story i haven't had time to go through the chapters again to reread what i wrote **


	5. Chapter 5

**i don't not own twilight**

**Lauren point of view**

i got a group of people together to help me with making sure Bella does not go to the festival but i thought her sisters can go down with her so i got mike to brake the glass case steal something out of it i got Eric to cover up the cameras then i would put it in the girls room and when it came to the day for us to do so our plan went perfectly i also added another thing to it my necklace what alice would love i just know she would love it as i was walking through the hall i seen that the care taker and two other guys were looking at the case

omg what happened here who would do such a thing LAUREN

i don't know we will be searching everyones rooms and everyone will be going though a security cheek just to see who stole it NEIL

oh and someone also stole my necklace it was my grandmothers and she died a few years ago it is so important to me LAUREN

don't worry we will find it DEONDRE

okay thank you so much i think you should check the swan girls room because i seen them walking this way when i was going to class LAUREN

okay thank you i think it would be best if you go to your dorm room or to your next class and don't tell anyone DEONDRE

**alice point of view**

we got back to our room after our final class when we came out of the classroom the two out of three boys were waiting for us

oh what a pleasant surprise to see you tow waiting for us ROSE

haha we were just came to ask you on a date for tomorrow sorry Bella, Edward is busy tonight he got asked to take a night class once a week well he got forced to take that class but maybe he will take you out tomorrow night JASPER

no its fine i hope you have a great time tomorrow BELLA

i would love to spend the day with you emmet ROSE

i would love to spend the day with you to jasper so lets make it a date ALICE

sounds good EMMET AND JASPER

Bella walked ahead of us so we could talk to our partners we took the stairs to make it even longer we planned that tomorrow rose will leave her purse in emmets room since she won't need it and Rose asks Bella to get it and since Edward always sleeps with out a top on when its summer and what season is it SUMMER and he would open the door without a top on since he would be tired he wouldn't think about it by the time we finished planning we got to our dorm room i knew that Bella would be in bed now trying to sleep so we snuck in we kissed the boys goodnight then went to bed our selves

in the morning i was up first like always most of the time i got roses outfit ready even tho i know she is able to do it her self but i wanted to do it i then moved onto mine then Bella's half an hour later i woke rose up she had a shower and got dressed i had done the same at 8 we started to make our way to the boys dorm room when we got there Emmet walked out of Edwards room with a massive smile on his face

what did you do emmet JASPER

nothing i just made sure he had no shirt on but had pants on EMMET

oh wow emmet what would you do if he had nothing on JASPER

don't know EMMET

what would you do if he was hard a rock down there and had nothing on and a massive smile on his face ROSE

umm probably scream and run away EMMET

oh wow you would have seen it before on your self some time or another ROSE

i know but that would have been on me not him EMMET

hey emmet we have seen him hard before its not that weird JASPER

wow the truth comes out why was he hard just wondering ALICE

the first day he seen Bella he came into the room and sat down he must have been thinking of her and got hard it is that easy for us to go hard you know JASPER

oh Bella should totally find out ROSE

no please don't tell her if she found out and he found she knew we would be dead and then down there won't be the only thing to go hard but our whole body will be JASPER

okay we won't tell ALICE

thank you EMMET

okay so are you guys ready ALICE

yep ready to go EMMET AND JASPER

oh rose you don't need your purse EMMET

oh yeah i don't ROSE

**Bella point of view**

bring bring bring bring

hello

pause

oh really fine where about is it

pause

okay thank you i will go get it now

i rolled out of bed i made it then took a shower got into the clothes Alice got ready for me then went to Edwards room i knocked on the door waited a minute then knocked again then finally Edward opened the door shirtless i couldn't find my words right then i just stared at his body he has abs and a hot body as well he pulled me into his room and smiled

you like what you see ha EDWARD

haha maybe BELLA

you know i love it when you blush EDWARD

thank you BELLA

so what brings you here EDWARD

oh rose left her purse in here and wanted me to get it for her BELLA

oh okay you sure it wasn't a set up EDWARD

hmm why would oh now i think it was BELLA

yeah think it was because Emmet came into my room this morning thinking i was asleep but i was half awake and half asleep he made sure i didn't have a shirt on and made sire i had pants on EDWARD

oh haha well I'm glad you have pants on BELLA

haha same here EDWARD

oh and when your going to be half naked please warn me BELLA

haha i will try to EDWARD

I grabbed roses purse said bye to Edward then started walking towards my room again i called rose to say i got it for her

when i got back the room looked pretty dirty so i decided to clean it started with the bathroom then took the dirty clothes to the laundry down the hall from our room then moved onto the kitchen then living room after about 3 hours of cleaning it was finally all done i left roses and slices clothes in the basket so they can do what ever with them i packed mine away then decided to watch a movie when the movie was about to start there was a knock at the door

hey what are you doing here BELLA

i wanted to see what you are doing EDWARD

just about to watch a movie why BELLA

well is it okay if i watch a movie with you EDWARD

yeah i guess its okay BELLA

okay then did you want to go for a walk around outside the university EDWARD

sure BELLA

Edward and i watched the movie then we went for a walk out side the uni we went hand in hand then near the river he kissed me on the lips while the sun was going down my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest i went light headed then to soon it stopped i could have been like that forever then we started to walk into the uni since it was getting dark

**alice point of view**

rose and i just got back from our last class of the day when we turned up to our room our door was open and people were guarding the door

what is happening? ALICE

we have had someone break into the case down the hall someone has said that they seen you two and Bella walking down the hall around the time of the incident DEONDRE

well what ever they stole or done it wasn't us we were walking down the hall to get to our class that all but we did see Lauren and her friends in the hall talking and pointing at us ROSE

don't try and put the blame on someone else Rose we found what was stolen and Lauren necklace she claims it has been stolen and that Alice you liked it so for a punishment you will not be able to attend the festival DEONDRE

no please we didn't do it look at the cameras that will prove we didn't do it ROSE

sorry but you blacked out the camera so we couldn't see DEONDRE

i was really glad to see Edward and Bella along with the guys walking towards our room and Edward looked angry

WHATS GOING ON HERE Edward

nothing Edward nothing we can't handle DEONDRE

i don't believe you EMMET

fine you want to know the truth the girls are not allowed to go to the festival tomorrow since they stole out of the cabinet and alice stole Lauren necklace DEONDRE

like the girls would do that they are the most kind hearted people i have ever met i believe someone has made you believe that they did it have a look at this keep a eye on Lauren watch her face when you say you guys will look here first

once Edward had showed them the video he took of them they let it slide Lauren parents were called so they paid for the cabinet to be fixed they all ended up being able to go to the festival for the first half of it the three couples went there own way then meet up with each other the second half of it they said hi to there old friends they are the band who is playing called three union there all brothers and they became friends when they went to a school in England about 10 minutes after that the king and queen arrived paparazzi's were everywhere calling for the king and queen and once they set eyes on emmet they were calling him and asking where prince Jasper is and where Prince Edward is they set eyes on the boys then seen that Edward was holding Bella's hand then started asking who is she are you cheating on tanya the three of them made a run for it once the king and queen where inside

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW MAKE UP SOME EXCUSE THAT THEY GOT YOU CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE ELSE Bella

no Bella I'm sorry i didn't want to lie to you EDWARD

EDWARD CULLEN GET HERE RGHT NOW! carlisle

coming father EDWARD

SO YOU ARE A ROYAL WHAT I LOOKED UP WAS YOU GUYS WE WERE RIGHT ROSE AND ALICE IT WAS THEM HOW COULD WE BE SO STUPID Bella

EDWARD ANOTHEY CULLEN tanya

OMG JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TANYA Edward

NOOOO WHILE I TRUSTED YOU WHILE YOU WERE HERE YOU CHEATED ON ME tanya

TANYA I DIDNT CHEAT ON YOU I SAID WE ARE OVER BEFORE I LEFT AND ITS NOT LIKE YOU HAVENT DONE IT TO ME Edward

EDWARD I SAID COME HERE RIGHT NOW carlisle

coming EDWARD

i can't believe it my Jasper is a prince thats why he acted so much like one most of the time but they all lied to us i hope he has a good reason for it

hey baby Alice i know you are upset that i lied to you but we had to we had to make sure you didn't want us for the money but for our love we have for you now and forever i love you I'm so so sorry for lying to you please forgive me JASPER

oh jasper i do love you so much and i will accept your apology but to be honest i don't think Bella will forgive Edward anytime soon

**Edward point of view**

yes father EDWARD

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING DONT YOU THINK

POEPLE HAVENT BEEN WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE HERE DO YOU EVEN HAVE BRAINS EDWARD carlisle

YES DAD I DO HAVE BRAINS I CALLED IT OFF WITH TANYA BEFORE I LEFT SORRY YOU CANT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD Edward

EDWARD STOP WITH THIS OKAY YOU ARE STILL WITH HER YOU HAVENT SEEN HER CHEAT ON YOU HAVE YOU AND PLUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANSWERING YOUR DOOR SHIRTLESS KISSING A GIRL IN PUBLIC carlisle

OKAY IM SORRY I JUST WANT TO ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE AND THANKS TO YOU BELLA FOUND OUT A WAY I DIDNT WANT HER TO SHE WOULD BE ANGRY SO WOULD ALICE AND ROSE Edward

SHE ISNT YOUR PROBLEM ANYMORE EDWARD TANYA IS SO YOU GO TO HER RIGHT NOW AND SAY YOU DONT LOVE HER YOU USED HER carlisle

NO IM NOT GOING TO I WILL LEAVE THIS FAMILY IF YOU MAKE ME DO IT Edward

EDWARD ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO LET YOUR COUNTRY DOWN FOR A GIRL carlisle

SHE ISNT JUST A GIRL DAD SHE IS MY WORLD Edward

i couldn't take it anymore so i walked out and slammed the door i walked back up to my room to find Rose and Alice in the room i walked right passed them and didn't say word

Edward Bella is really upset i think you should see her ROSE

i can't see her yet other wise i will say the words i don't want to say to her EDWARD

and what are the words ALICE

that i don't love her i used her that isn't what i want to say its my dad saying i have to say them to her

knock knock

Edward please open he door and you can't pre tent your not in there because deondre seen you ESME

yes mother EDWARD

i opened the door hoping tanya wasn't with her but my luck was cut short

EDDIE tanya

my name is not Eddie it is Edward EDWARD

you used to let me call you that TANYA

i never let you call me that EVER EDWARD

oh come on are you going to introduce me to your friends TANYA

no I'm not they don't need to know you EDWARD

Eddie play nice everyone knows i am going to be future Queen with you being the King you don't need that slut as the Queen TANYA

SHE IS NOT A SLUT TANYA IF ANYONE IS A SLUT HERE ITS YOU Edward

DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU IF YOU DO THAT TO ME tanya

yeah i know now I'm going to see Bella EDWARD

i walked to Bella's room well ran really i knocked twice then she opened the door looking very angry

Bella I'm so so so so sorry i was going to tell you tonight i love you EDWARD

you don't love me Edward you love tanya she has came here for you and you used me

BELLA

i didn't use you i love you i left her before i came here please forgive me please EDWARD

i can't Edward she is the future Queen not me so go be happy with her BELLA

i watched as she turned away from me and closed the door i was about to leave when i heard tanya's voice so i didn't walk away i ran for my life

EDWARD WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME EDWARD tanya

i kept running until i was at the office that was when i seen my dad i was soon trapped in between tanya dad and my mum but that didn't stop me i ran towards tanya my dad thought i was going to kiss her but i ran right passed her i heard my dad call for tom dre and four other people i didn't hear there names since i was to far away but i knew he was getting the fastest and strongest people to catch me so i ran as fast as i could i ran past Bella room then past mine Alice and Rose was looking at me while i ran then realised 6 teachers and guards running after me

wow emmet does this normally happen ROSE

when he runs and doesn't want to get caught this happens but at home there is about 20 people running after him and holding him down EMMET

wow what would have happened ALICE

he must have gotten angry at dad or mum and ran or he tried not to talk to the and got trapped so they are chasing him wait come here he would be outside now EMMET

i ran outside hoping there would be no one at the doors or outside ready to get me but i don't have luck with me today the rest of my guards we there ready for me so i ran into the limo locked all the doors and sat down but i heard the engine start and then i quickly ran out of it nearly got caught a few times but soon i was near the fence i jumped it but that was a bad idea because all these girls were running after me then and then my guards had to jump the fence and protect me from them so i took that to run back to the university another bad idea two guards were hiding from me then held me down two guards took me arms and another two took my legs and took me inside to my mother and father

Edward do you really think you can run away from us CARLISLE

can't hurt to try can it EDWARD

Edward please hear us out ESME

no i have heard enough all ready you want me to leave Bella and tell her i don't love her i just used her and all this other stuff EDWARD

came here Edward i want to talk to you alone ESME

yes mother whats wrong EDWARD

remember the rules you can have the girl of your choosing if you catch her cheating on you so make a way to get that ESME

mum i know but if i do that now you can go oh but i told him to do it and all this other stuff EDWARD

no i won't Edward i think it would be better for you i see the way you light up around Bella and wish you weren't alive with tanya i can see that your father juste wants to go by the rules thats all ESME

okay thank you mum EDWARD

you will just have to think of a way to that ESME

**Bella point of view**

knock knock

i knew who would be on the other side of the door but i got up to answer it anyway

Bella please forgive me and believe me when i say i called it off with tanya before i came here EDWARD

Edward that isn't the point why is she here saying you are hers and that she loves you and don't pretend you don't love her BELLA

thats her because she wished she had me still i have never loved her never ever EDWARD

and what you don't love me your just using me or something BELLA

FINE BELLA IF THATS HOW YOUR GOING TO BE I USED YOU I HAVE NEVER LOVED YOU I WISH I NEVER MET YOU AT ALL Edward

i just stood there staring at him while he walked off i heard two paris of foot steps running towards me i knew who they were straight away so once i felt there arms around me i just cried they took me inside and cuddled me until i fell asleep

hey Bella how are you feeling ROSE

sad did you hear everything BELLA

yeah we did you know he does love you but has been put through all this crap not just by tanya but by his mother and father and the media ALICE

yeah well it didn't seem like it last night but anyway how was your night BELLA

mine was good Jasper told me that he was sorry and i knew he was but had to keep it a secret ALICE

i didn't really mind when found out since emmet isn't a prince or a royal he just lied about his best friends being princes thats all so my night was good ROSE

thats great to hear guys BELLA

are you two going to first class ALICE

got to remember alice are you coming Bella ROSE

yeah I'm not going to let him get in the way of my life BELLA

thats great to hear Bella ALICE

yeah it is ROSE

alice got an outfit for us to wear we were in matching tops and shoes we got the early Alice and Rose asked the teacher if the back seats can go emmet then rose then me then alice then Jasper of corse the teacher said okay and didn't bother asking about Edward because he was one of the guards trying to catch Edward this yesterday everyone got into class and took their seats soon two body guards stood at the door then another one walked in with a unhappy Edward behind him with another one behind him so no one could get to him not long after Tanya came into the class room giving me death glares as she made her way over to Edward kissed him on the cheek then looked at the teacher it was funny to see Edward wipe her kiss away then he whispered something to her she didn't look happy

after class she walked over to me and thought she could sat something

how about you stay away from my Edward TANYA

well have you ever thought he came here to get away from you tanya BELLA

he wouldn't have and plus in England there isn't very good schooling so he was forced to come here TANYA

sure sure what ever you say now i would really love it if you left my sisters and i alone BELLA

what ever i don't want to speak to a low life slut like you TANYA

TANYA HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY SHE ISNT A SLUT BELLA DOESNT HAVE ONE BAD BONE IN HER BODY NOT LIKE YOU WERE YOU COULD MAYBE HAVE ONLY MAYBE ONE NICE BONE SO HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE BELLA AND HER SISTERS ALONE OTHER WISE I WILL LEAVE YOU FOR GOOD I WILL LET YOUR PARENTS HOW WHAT YOUR REALLY LIKE Edward

are you really going to choose her over me Eddie TANYA

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY NAME ISNT EDDIE Edward

oh Edward do you know how cute you are when your angry TANYA

just get to my mother and father they are expecting you EDWARD

oh i thought could go with you to your next class TANYA

no I'm going alone with out you EDWARD

oh so you don't love me anymore TANYA

look tanya i don't think he has ever loved you other wise he would be begging you to go with him to his next class so go to his mother and father and leave him alone for an hour BELLA

how are you to talk for him I'm sure he has a voice of his own TANYA

no tanya she is right so leave me alone EDWARD

hmm fine TANYA

thank you EDWARD

but don't think you will be getting out of pleasing me tonight TANYA

no i will just run a thousand miles away to get out of it EDWARD

haha very funny TANYA

i watched as she walked out of the class room then i walked out with my two sisters and the two boys it felt weird we had one body guards in front of us then one behind us then two on either side only because of Jasper and Emmet well really only jasper i looked behind so i could see Edward when the one behind us said

Bella he does love you he only said to you what he said because he is under a lot of pressure and stress he can't deal with it all by him self and at the time he felt alone I'm not saying forgive him I'm just saying he loves you and think about it JOHN

WHY is it all about Edward maybe i don't love him maybe i don't want to forgive him maybe i don't care how he feels but i do care i do still love him and i do kinda forgive him i know it isn't his fault but i can't forgive him and tanya i don't know if i should believe he left her before he came here or not BELLA

Bella she is a very demanding person she gets what she wants when she wants JOHN

okay thank you i will think about it BELLA

okay well i hope you have a good night JOHN

i will thank you BELLA

its my pleasure JOHN

i went inside my room got into my pjs then put a movie on i feel asleep on the lounge for a few hours because rose and alice came walking in waking me up i had a milo and ate lollies and chocolates with them then it was off to bed for us

last night with the girls took my mind off things i had a free day today what i would normally be spending with Edward but I'm not so i guess i will go into town buy junk food and movies then came back and eat it when i was out my uncle must have came back Mr Neil Clearwater because i just got up to my room when i heard a knock at the door

hello BELLA

hey Bella I'm just letting you know your uncle is back and can you pretend that you did the cleaning and everything the cleaner is in today i just said i got the cleaner in for today since he was coming back and wanted you's to look nice DEONDRE

umm yeah sure are the girls getting told in class or something BELLA

umm no in about 2 hours everyone will be meeting outside and you three girls have to be at the front of everyone not on stage or anything so don't worry DEONDRE

oh umm okay thank you BELLA

i knew that i would be seeing my sisters in less than an hour but i had to tell them now the teacher there i know is not a guard and she is the nicest teacher on the planet so once Deondre was out of sight i ran to my sisters classroom i ran inside told the teacher whats happing then she let the girls go we all ran back to our room i kinda yelled it at them then a deadly knock at our door when we didn't answer right away he came in and slapped us all across the face he must have gotten a little dirty minded when he was away because he told us to take our pants off and lay across his lap we didn't so he ripped them off us and started to spank us

NOW if you don't do what your told to do or answer the door to me right away you will be spanked MR CLEARWATER

yes sir uncle Clearwater BELLA ,ROSE AND ALICE

good girls now get cleaning the cleaner might have left something dirty around MR CLEARWATER

okay uncle Clearwater GIRLS

now you are probably wondering why we call our uncle uncle Clearwater and not uncle Neil thats because he told us he is our principle and uncle so we have to call him that

we got our cleaning things out i took the stairs rose took the bathrooms and alice took the level we were on it was going god until my Uncle and Mike Newton came over

Bella Rosalie and alice please come over here right now MR CLEARWATER

we ran over to him so we wouldn't get hurt

yes uncle Clearwater GIRLS

Mike here will be watching you girls so you don't make a mistake MR CLEARWATER

okay sir GIRLS

great Mike Newton is here he has like the biggest crush on me it isn't funny i was left alone with him because rose and alice went back to do there jobs i was just about halfway when i felt hands on my butt

what are you doing Mike BELLA

i want to see how red your arse is from your uncle spanking you did you get a socking wet pussy from it MIKE

well mike your not going to see because what is behind my clothes is for me and my boyfriend to see when i get one other than that no one can look BELLA

not even your sisters MIKE

if corse my sisters they are girls and my blood sisters BELLA

oh okay well i think i am your boyfriend so show me right here right now MIKE

i will never show you whats under my clothes BELLA

the next thing i knew was Mike went rolling down the stairs with a hand up to his face i looked up to find Edward so mad it wasn't funny he ran down after Mike then started hitting him even more a guard ran over got him off Mike then my uncle came he was going to hit Edward but was stopped by Deondre

STOP WHAT YOUR DOING MR CLEARWATER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIT A ROYAL OR ANY STUDENT IN THIS BUILDING deondre

I'm not hitting a royal he is just some rich kid NEIL

NO SIR HE IS A ROYAL AND I AM ONE OF MANY GAURDS HERE TO PROTECT HIM AND HIS BROTHER JASPER deondre

you guys are nothing NEIL

mr clearwater i will ask you once and once only to come with me DEONDRE

I WILL NOT BE GOING ANY WHERE WITH YOU Neil

i knew what he was going to do next i would not like and Edward will be in pain but i couldn't do anything my uncle punched Edward in the stomach then slapped him across the face Deondre then took him in a hold what he couldn't get out of and took him to his office but before he did that he took out a badge a it has royal guard and protecter or Edward and Jasper Cullen along with his name

**sorry for any mistakes though out this chapter please review :)**

**i do not own anything of twilight i really do wish i did but i don't :( **


	6. note

Hey guys sorry about the mistakes in my chapters i promise another chapter is on its way i am starting to write it now

What do you guys think should happen in this chapter

A few people have said they don't trust Dre well I'm going to tell you something Dre is going to be forced to do something bad then he will have to fix it again but gets caught doing it by one of the Royals but what one will it be?

please review and tell me what you think good or bad i don't care i want to know the truth oh and i do not own twilight i never have and i never will :( i wish i did but no i don't


	7. Chapter 7

**Edward point of view**

i walked off from what just happened without saying a word to Bella i knew i would make things worse if i said something or if i didn't say anything so i chose not to say anything at all but what shocked me was this

thank you for calling and saying the girls were not doing there job and hiring a cleaner to do there dirty work i also got a call from Tanya saying they stole something out of the case she said that Lauren seen the girls do it but was to scared to call me so when she got here tanya called me NEIL CLEARWATER

i didn't want to miss what would be said next so i got my phone out and put it on voice record and luckily i did

yes they did steal from the case we found the evidence in there room we also found these it says i hate my uncle he is a sleaze bag he makes us sleep outside in the rain and cold on hot days its kind of okay he doesn't let us shower so when Dre got here and our uncle left we took advantage of it and hired a cleaner slept in beds had showers and everything DRE

oh them un grateful bitches they will have there butts smacked hard tonight i might even do more of a lesson than that this bad boy might be going inside Bella the others are to pretty to make pregnant i don't give a shit about Bella CLEARWATER

good idea sir would you like some help with Bella DRE

i sure would like some help thank you CLEARWATER

its okay DRE

i didn't want to hear the rest of what they said but i ended up hearing it saying they will catch up later to figure out what time and place they will do it i quickly ran into the closest boys toilets because i heard foot steps coming my way i hope no one saw me once i was sure the cost was clear i ran to my mum and dads room i had to wake them up and they were not happy about that and i was meant to be fast asleep since i have to go home tomorrow with tanya the wedding is in a couple of weeks and everyone is waiting

Edward you are meant to be asleep what are you doing up remember we have to catch a flight in three hours and be up in two so whats so important CARLISLE

dad you have to hear this it is Mr Clearwater and Dre EDWARD

what about them Edward honestly is it just Mr Clearwater saying something about us or something and Dre is defending us CARLISLE

NO its not just listen to what i have and tell me what you want to do about it EDWARD

okay fine whatever CARLISLE

i watched every face expression my mother and father had listening to it but the end one was angry my dad jumped up called for a guard asked him to fetch Dre even if he is asleep 15 mins later they walked back the guard told my dad who he was seen with and what he was doing since the only reason my dad would call for Dre is if he was in trouble or if he needed him for something with me

Dre sit down please i am going to ask you a few questions first is where have you been in the last lets say hour and half? CARLISLE

i was walking around making sure people were in bed then ran into Mr Clearwater and got talking about somethings DRE

what kind of things CARLISLE

things to do with students and the school that kind of thing DRE

so did it go something like this CARLISLE

my dad motioned me to play the voice recording so i did Dre's face fell from happy to angry to sad and sorry but what he did next i was not expecting

listen i can explain everything i was put up to it by another guard he said if i didn't get Edward's dream girl pregnant he would kill me then die me down and make Bella pregnant he had a gun to my head the whole time please trust me if you help me i will help you guys DRE

okay what do you have in mind Dre CARLISLE

i was thinking if you helped me with the guard then i will get everything about what time and place what Mr Clearwater will be doing then we can try and get the girls away for the night or something but you might have to fly back a day or two later DRE

yeah thats fine okay well Edward you are going to have to fly back by yourself and will you be okay in the palace by yourself for two days maybe with Jasper well he will have to go you both have a meeting the next day so will that be okay CARLISLE

yeah dad that will be fine EDWARD

okay thats good tanya will be here because i know she will try and get into your pants while we aren't there and thats not happening CARLISLE

thank you thank you thank you so much for keeping her here EDWARD

yeah its fine just go to bed now CARLISLE

okay goodnight mum and dad EDWARD

i was walking back to my room when someone massive came up behind me grabbed me he;d my mouth then the next thing i know they were tying me down to a bed i heard tanya's voice and i knew what she was up to she got the guy to rip my clothes off then she got to her business she sucked my cock off and thought she could put me inside her but Dre came in with two other guards two of them went and got tanya and the guy and Dre got me he told me to wait there he got me a pair of clothes i got dressed then i thought it was time for bed

**Deondre's point of view **

i was walking out of the King and Queens room and i knew Edward wasn't to fussed on going to bed so i should have still seen him walking but he was no where to be found i ran up to hid room to find Emmet and Jasper asleep but no Edward i grabbed the two guards what were just standing at the door i took them to Tanya's room

i didn't knock when i walked in because i heard a boy and girl talking about how he got Edward tied down and everything when i was inside i had one look Edward was naked Tanya was in a very short skirt with no panties on and was about to put Edward in side her i motioned for the boys to get them but let Tanya change or put panties on since it is a rule at the royal kingdom i untied Edward laughing a little

hey if you were me you would not be laughing right now EDWARD SNAPPED

okay sorry bud but how did Tanya get you tied down DRE

umm hmm maybe with that big tanned guy who you took away EDWARD

oh sorry i wasn't with you its just we all thought it was night so no one would be up DRE

its fine but i would love a pair of clothes EDWARD

oh yes sorry i will be right back DRE

i came back in about 5 minutes later with a pair of clothes for Edward and what i found funny he was not hard for Tanya and she even sucked his cock off well maybe she tried but failed Edward got his clothes on then i walked him to his room Jasper was up and getting ready and i thought Edward would have enough time to sleep on the plane ride back so i didn't let him sleep he didn't have to get changed i threw his ripped clothes in the bin but he did take a shower it wasn't long until they went to wake the king and queen to say bye to them and i knew Edward would sleep really good on the plane ride home maybe Emmet should go with them to keep Jasper alive

we all walked outside to find a fees limos waiting for us nearly the whole school was there to say bye to them even Bella but she stayed low Alice and Rose came running up to them Alice gave Jasper a hug and kissed him goodbye then gave Edward a hug she also whispered into his ear but his face lit up he then started walking over to Bella so i went close to him so no one could get to them and of corse the king told two others to go with me and not just stand around sam and Paul came with me and sam is the one who said he will kill me if i didn't get Bella pregnant Edward seen us coming then made us stop right where we were he took out a little box and gave it to Bella he kissed her lightly on the cheek before he walked off and on to the plane

**_hey guys sorry for a short chapter i will try to make it longer next time :) please review tell me what you think i love to hear peoples ideas and thoughts so please review good bad i don't mind _**

**_i know this is weird and not to do with the story but who loves cats i love them so much i have three cats at home and i love them all so so so so so so much_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella's point of view **

i was walking around the next morning surprised that Tanya looked upset i looked way for a second then looked at her again a guard was next to her asking if someone hurt her but she shook her head saying she misses Edward because he left to go back to the palace when i got into the food area i sat down next to Rose and Alice they also looked upset

hey guys why are you upset BELLA

Jasper had to go back to the palace ALICE

Emmet had to go back home this morning with them ROSE

they both said they are not sure when they will be back but Edward asked us to give you this sorry if you don't want it ROSE

umm thanks i might look at it later BELLA

okay ALICE

a teacher made everyone quiet then turned the TV on turned it to the news we then seen Edward followed by Jasper then Emmet getting out of the plane in suits four guards came out after them a lot of people yelling there names and asking where Tanya is but one little girl shocked me

prince Edward where is Bella why isn't she with you LITTLE GIRL

i seen sadness cross Edwards face i knew he wanted to answer her but he couldn't so he kept walking police held fans off them on one police officers back it had please sign here princes and friend Edward was the first to see it then whispered something in Jaspers ear they both started walking over to him then signed his uniform Emmet was a little slow to see where they were going because he was talking to another girl with long brown hair and blue eyes he hugged her then he walked over i seen Rose going red with anger but start to kind of calm down once Emmet got on to a small stage with a microphone

hi everyone as you all know i have been going to university with my two best friends Prince of England and future king Prince Edward along with Prince Jasper we have made friends there and a little more ( a huge smile crossed his face when he said that and Jasper shock his head ) i am glad to be home again but i will and do miss my beautiful girlfriend oh and no this isn't my girlfriend she is my little sister ( the camera soon went on to Edward who was laughing his head off and soon Jasper joined in one of my teacher what i had told them to get there act together it was then Edwards turn to speak

hey guys as you guys know and as Emmet just said we have gone to a university together i met the most amazing girl no it isn't Tanya i called our relation ship off before i left but my family wouldn't have that either would Tanya so i had to leave the most amazing girl but if it means my country will be happy i will live with what i can't change so I'm sorry to the little girl who asked me where Bella is she is back at the uni same with Tanya

he then got off the stage Jasper got motioned to go up but he shock his head and got into the limo with Edward and Emmet everyone chased after the car but what Rose Alice and i seen next was so surprising it was out dad we thought he died but he was working as a police officer in England

we didn't like that our dad lied to us and we also said it could be our imagination so we left it as that a fews weeks have past and i had finally opened the thing Edward gave me it is a necklace with a matching bracelet and ring i opened the letter what was inside it what read

Bella

Im so sorry i didn't tell you about Tanya i called it off with her two weeks before i came here when i seen you for the first time i couldn't breathe or move you are so breath taking i love you and always will I'm sorry i never told you about me being a prince i just was waiting for the right time i hope you read this before its to late but on June 21st your uncle will try to rape you i over heard what he and Dre said don't worry Dre is helping protect you so ask Alice and Rose to get a overnight pass and stay at a hotel i left my card with Alice not to spend on shopping but for a hotel room it has enough for two nights at a hotel plus food and what ever else you need i want you to take the money and use it please i know what i said to you the night i left was wrong and rude but i was angry and frustrated that the words came out and i know i can't take them back if i could go back in time and fix them i would i love you always have and always will if Alice and Rose refuse to get a over night pass with you then tell them you will go shopping with them and i know you hate shopping but remember its for your own good plus i wouldn't want you to get pregnant by him

P.S

i will be back for you

in class i don't know when but you will learn about the kingdom and rules

Dre will tell me when thats happened and i will be back to get you soon after thats if you want me still other wise it will be a nice holiday for the day and go back home that night

love Edward Cullen xxx

i was in tears the time i finished reading it i couldn't help it Rose and Alice came in a few minutes after i read the letter i quickly hid it so they wouldn't ask what to was but i had to tell them part of the truth

OMG what happened Bella are you hurt ROSE

no I'm fine i just read the letter Edward gave me and it was so sweet he told me when he first saw me he couldn't breathe anymore and i am so breath taking he said he will be back for me if i would let him carry me away with him I SMILED

aw thats so sweet ALICE

oh i was wondering if you guys would like to come shopping with me and stay in a motel **or hotel** for the night on the 21st of june BELLA

we would love to but you hate shopping ALICE

yeah i know i know i do but you guys have been such nice friends to me i thought i would take you shopping BELLA

aw thanks babe your the greatest friend ever well you both are the greatest friends anyone could ask for ROSE

thanks BELLA

yeah thank you ALICE

i put the letter under my pillow before i went to bed while i was in the shower while Alice and Rose got us our overnight passes they knew if they went to our uncle he would say no so they went to Dre instead and i was so pleased with that since he was planning on getting me pregnant but that would be to bad for him that i won't be here

i got out of the shower and got dressed into a shirt i stole off Edward when he wasn't looking and a pair of PJ shorts when Rose and Alice walked in showing me our passes they got us out for three nights i don't know how but they did i knew we would have to get up and clean tomorrow so we went to sleep i was having the most wonderful dream ever about Edward and i at our wedding then holding our first child soon followed by a one year old boy and a **new** born baby girl but i didn't get to finish my dream because my alarm went off i woke the two girls up so we could all get ready

when we got to the closet Dre was there

hey girls i got a cleaner in today early in the morning when Mr Clearwater was asleep he still is i made her leave a few places dirty so it looks like you have cleaned up and haven't got long to go until you have finished DRE

thank you but why BELLA

i felt like being nice jokes i know how much you have been through and everything so i thought i will give you guys a little rest i will only be here for another week or so not long so while I'm here you guys will do hardly any cleaning DRE

thank you so much Dre and why so many over night passes i thought we were only allowed out for two nights not three ALICE

because your special Emmet and Jasper also wanted you's to have a great shopping trip DRE

oh well tell them thank you well i guess we can do that but thank you again Dre ROSE

anytime DRE

you really shouldn't have said that Dre BELLA

why what could be the worst that can go wrong going shopping with them DRE

oh no you really shouldn't have said that BELLA

i looked over at Rose and Alice with the biggest smiles on their faces then turned to a evil smile

well thanks Dre we were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us ALICE

no I'm all good i have work to do here DRE

but you don't want someone to steal us what would Emmet Jasper and Edward do to you if they found out ROSE

okay fine i will go DRE

FIVE AND A HALF HOURS LATER

are you guys done yet DRE

nearly just one shop ALICE

told you that you really shouldn't have said what you did BELLA

okay yeah maybe fine but how do they carry all these bags DRE

shopping trolly or they carry as many bags as they can then put them in the car then go for more BELLA

wow it is so lame shopping and carrying bags DRE

i know i hate it so much BELLA

stop complaining guys and just have fun ROSE

after about another hour of shopping we stopped at Wendy's for milkshakes and ice cream finally we were on our way back to school Rose and i had a 3 o'clock class while alice has a free then we three of us have a class together at 4

when Rose and i walked in to the class room there were two teachers one i have never seen before but guessed we would be doing something to do with him rose and i sat down at the back of the class while watching everyone pile in to the seats

right now class we will be learning something different today in class we have a royal teacher here with us today to teach us a little about the royal life and what the king and **future** king does as well as the queen and princess TEACHER

right well as you all know there is going to be a **future** king soon so i am going to tell you what he does first of all about the last 3 months until he is crowned will be hectic for him he will have no time to talk or go to the toilet or anything well maybe not that busy but still very busy ROYAL TEACHER

would you like me to hand out some paper for the students to write stuff down TEACHER

sure that would be handy ROYAL TEACHER

i tuned out for most of it until he come across to how the **future** king can choose his own bride and wife to be with

so for the **future** king to chose his own wife would be for him or another royal or guard see the assigned bride for him cheating like kissing another person such as a guy or even a girl or having sexual contact with another person

**please please please review and i am also very sorry that it took me a while to update i hope it doesn't take me that long to update the ext chapter xxx love you guys**

**you can also check out my other stories but i will admit i think this is my best story so far **


End file.
